Changing Paces
by PsycoticBlue
Summary: One day Jeff is running from the cops, and stumbles into a forest that just so happens to belong to the Slenderman. What adventures will this meeting take them on? -Yaoi, smut in later chapter- SlendermanxJeff the killer. Don't like yaoi blah blah don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Ello all. Welcome to my fanfiction ^.^ I hope you all like it.**

* * *

Jeff walked though the forest with caution, he had just killed a man in his forties, who was rich and owned a mansion. He thought he lived alone, but it turns out his maid stayed late, she saw and called the police. Jeff only narrowly escaped, now he was running through the woods in the nearby trying to get away from the sounds of sirens and flashing lights. He sighed, he hadn't been doing well lately, he had almost gotten caught 4 times this week. It felt as if it had no more point to it.

'No! There is a point, I have to kill! I have too...' his thoughts trailed off as he continued walking. He couldn't hear the sirens off in the distance anymore and he sat down against a tree trunk and took a deep breath. He spaced out for a while, that was, until he heard the sound of a tree branch snapping. He stood up and turned around, knife ready, but to his surprise there was just a tree, the sound had come from the direction, so why wasn't anything there? There had to someone.

Jeff stepped closer to the tree, and frighteningly to closer inspection it was a very tall man, in a black suit, Jeff's eyes trailed up, looking for the face of the freakishly tall human. But as he looked up his heart was in his throat. And his mouth went dry. His face that he looked up to see, was missing, just a head blank of a face. He calmed himself, 'he must a monster, like me..' his eyes softened a bit. It just looked towards him... Even though it had no eyes he felt as if it was watching his every move. He decided that he would say something see if it says something back... That is if it can even speak...

"Hi... Sorry if this is... Your forest... I was trying to get away from the police." the thing kept staring at me, then he nodded. After he did that I heard... Static. Maybe that's how it communicates? But as he listened closer he could make out words... Were they starting to get louder? He listened, and listened. He finally heard it, the voice through the static.

"Get out. Now." said the chillingly deep voice. Although there was some static noise to it making it a little more erie. Jeff shook his head.

"I can't, the police will get me." the creature seemed to grow irritated and made a low growling noise. Jeff felt his stomach turning a bit. Why was he so afraid? 'What's wrong with you?! Why a you scared?!' then his attention turned to the outstretched tentacles behind the tall creature. That when he started freaking out on the inside.

"Wait! Just let me pass through to the other side of the forest! I need to stay away from the police!" Jeff pleaded

"I already gave you your chance to flee, pathetic human! I going to kill you for you insolent behavior!" Jeff's heart started pounding. He feared he would meet his death here. He put his knife infringing of him with a shaky hand. When's the last time he was scared like this? Then all he could here in his head was static, it gave him a headache, he could only watch as the tall man moved closer. He gritted his teeth and dropped his knife to hold his in pain. He then said through something through his teeth, " I can't... Die... I can't... And with that, Jeff's world went black.

* * *

Well, sorry it was so short ^.^. Most of the chapters are longer. I already have them written out and on devianart. Which I'll be uploading very shortly after this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Short and annoying recap xP:

He then said through something through his teeth, " I can't... Die... I can't... And with that, Jeff's world went black.

Slender POV.

Slender watched as the strange human passed out. There was something different about this human, his appearance was of course the most astonishing part, his face was horrifically mutilated and his skin was an ashen white color. He could see that his eyelids were burnt off and his mouth was red, along with a permanent smile cut into his face. But that wasn't the only thing... He himself just seemed different from all the other countless humans he had encountered. Slender than decided that he would not kill this human. Instead of killing him, like he would normally do to his victims, he picked the human up with his tentacles and walked off. He was headed to a small cabin deep in the woods that he sat in when no one was around to scare or when weather was shitty and Slender was just to lazy to even bother with going outside, because no one would be there. After more walking and thinking he finally reached the small yet cozy cabin. He walked in with Boy in his tentacles and sat him down on the bed in the corner that slender never really used. He did sleep, just not that often. He went to the cupboard which had blankets in it, and he covered up Jeff with it. He also covered up his face, so he could sleep better. After a while, Slender started hearing raindrops on the rooftop he mentally sighed, he disliked the rain, it was just lonely sounding...

Jeff POV

I could still hear the static, it rattled through my brain making my head hurt. My vision was blurring, and then I realized that it was dark, almost like I had my eyes closed. But after further inspection I realized it was a blanket. It was really warm and comfortable. He couldn't remember the last he had slept with one.

But just as soon I felt safe, I put his guard up, remembering what happened before I passed out. I quickly ripped the blanket off my head and shot straight up looking around at my surrounding, my heart was pounding. I looks around, eyes shooting around wildly. As my eyes reached to corner I Saw a familiar black figure sitting. I tried to feel around for my knife when he stood. He held up his hands.

"It's okay. I've decided not to harm you." He said communicating to me with the static. I just shook my head.

"Yeah, sure. Your lying." I had to keep my guard up. I can't trust him. He points his face down, I guess he's looking down.

"I'm not lying." He says. I noticed that the static hiding his voice was now gone. Revealing a smooth deep voice. It sounded... I don't now how to describe it. But it feels good. I rip myself away from my thoughts to the large man who was still sitting. Who the hell is he? I felt that thing my chest pounding against my rib cage. I'm panicking. Jeff the killer doesn't panic, I told myself he never panics because he's never afraid. He can't be afraid. Not possible!

Author POV

The two in the room sat in thick silence. No one moves a muscle watching and waiting for the other to attack. Jeff stared at Slenderman making no movement. This continued for several move minutes. Until Slender slowly stood, Jeff was on his guard, never taking his eyes off the tall man. Slenderman looked down at Jeff, trying to think of a way to get him to trust him. He used his static communication again.

"I brought you back here, I didn't do anything. I saved you. I don't want to kill you." Jeff's eyebrows narrowed in a bit thinking about what he said. He looked slender up and down and looked at his face, he couldn't tell if he was lying though, his face wasn't there. He looked down and made up his mind.

"I guess I'll trust you, but it's limited." Slender nodded, like he understood perfectly. "Know it all..." Though Jeff. They were now sitting in a very awkward silence. It clouded around they like foam. And was deep. Jeff felt like he was getting tired. So he made a bold decision.

"Well... I'm extremely tired... Is it all right if I go back to sleep... I'm usually not. But, today I am." He said breaking the awkwardness. Slender then nodded again and walked out. Jeff shrugged his shoulders. And lied down and let himself pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

I promise, promise the chapters get longer than 700 or 800 words okay? .3.

* * *

*annoying recap* "Well... I'm extremely tired... Is it all right if I go back to sleep... I'm usually not. But, today I am." He said breaking the awkwardness. Slender then nodded again and walked out. Jeff shrugged his shoulders. And lied down and let himself pass out.

(On with thy tale :D)

Jeff awoke to sunlight in his face, shining through the windows. He was alone. Had it all been a dream? No... It was too real. Or was it really? Jeff was never too sure ever since he was in this "Psychotic State" as people called it. He never really dreams anymore, so it's hard to tell what they feel like. Jeff sat up and pulled off the cover. He swung his feet out of bed, letting them hit the floor with a thud, and walks to the door of the cabin, in hopes of finding this "Slenderman" once again. He wasn't afraid of Jeff like normal humans were... Well, I guess you could say this man wasn't even close to human... But Jeff liked being around someone who isn't terrified of looking at him. So he guess this "Slenderman" wasn't so bad to be around after all.

He turned the door handle after pondering this. And open the door, he decided he would go look for the Slenderman. Stepping foot outside he wondered, how could Jeff find him though? Jeff stopped, he could be anywhere, this forest was HUGE. But despite that, Jeff contemplated that he would find the Slenderman and try to talk to him no matter what. He took about five confidant strides before slowing down and randomly choosing a direction to find him. Looking around, noticing how even in the sunlight things were erie and ominous, Jeff moved his head around in a bored fashion while walking, yawning sometimes to entertain himself. But after walking for 20 minutes Jeff soon discovers that he has gotten lost.

"Well, this is just great." said Jeff out loud to himself. Sighing irritatingly, he sits down and decides to use his brain some more. There was a slow fog rolling in and from the looks of it, it was going to be a very thick fog. He decided to try going back the way he came, but ended up going in circles. The fog had increased and was still getting thicker. Jeff decided he would just choose another random direction and try to get himself out of this area. He thought for a moment and concluded he would go left. And that he did, he walked left for a while and saw the fog was getting thinner, he smiled, well, smiled out of happiness since he has a permanent smile cut into his face and he looks like he's smiling all the time. After more of the fog had gone away, he could make out a very tall building in the distance, he decided to investigate. He walked to it seeing it was an old asylum. Maybe Slenderman was there... He opened the door into the dark, dark building

-Where Slenderman is-

Slender teleported into this small cabin, checking up on his "guest" to find that he had left. Slenderman inwardly sighed. Now he has to go find him. There were a lot of things in the forest that could possible kill this guy. And he forgot his knife. Just. Fucking. Peachy.

* * *

Sorry its so short . don't eat me


	4. Chapter 4

_*Reeeeppppcaappp*_

_ Slender teleported into this small cabin, checking up on his "guest" to find that he had left. Slenderman inwardly sighed. Now he has to go find him. There were a lot of things in the forest that could possible kill this guy. And he forgot his knife. Just. Fucking. Peachy_

Jeff POV

I looked around the dusty asylum, it was dark, dingy, and smelled like mold. Yawning, I walking to the building casually not batting an eyelash about the appearance. Most people would of turned back by now. But not me. Nothing can scare me. I walked a clam and collected walk looking around for the Slenderman. Where could he be? He had to be somewhere. Just then I heard a whimpering noise, I reached for my knife. Nothing. My knife wasn't there. I frantically search for it until I realized it was on the table at the cabin. Another whimper resounded throughout the building. I turned around running back to the door before I could get in trouble. I didn't know where I was. AGAIN! I inwardly faceplamed. Am I an idiot? What's wrong with me lately? I jumped when I heard the whimpering again. It sounded closer. I tried to walk in the opposite direction of the sound but no matter where I went I started panicking a bit. I then approached and old clock, the whimpering sounded like it was on the other side. I wanted know, yet I really didn't. But, due to stupid curiosity I peaked over the side of the old clock. In the corner, there was a crouched over figure, it was tall, and I could see the spine and ribcage. Something was off. It was quiet. It stopped. The whimpering had stopped. A chill ran up my spine,the thing turned its head in a slow way, what I saw when it turned, was horrifying.

It's face had insects with sharp teeth crawling through it. The face, was grinning madly, kind of like Jeff but more grotesque. Jeff took a step back from the maggot infested corpse, the corpse was saying.. Saying something. Jeff couldn't make it out because it was slurred and chopped up. But he could sworn he heard "give her back". When I took a step back, the corpse drudges forward, limping, and pulling its left leg along, headed towards me I panicked, and ran.

Slender POV

I teleported to a lake side, in the forest, I looked around to see if the human was anywhere to be found. Nope. I teleported to the next location. No human. I was starting to get tired of the wild goose chase, when I came across the asylum, the doors were open. I walked in. And as I walked in, I heard foot steps above, and a loud BANG! I quickly teleported to see what was going on, it seems as if the human had run into one of the night creatures that inhabited the premises. I teleported in front of the gruesome creature causing it to flinch. I then grabbed Jeff, (who was on the floor, I guessed he had been knocked down by the creature) and lifted him bridal style. He didn't seem uncomfortable, so I just teleported us back at the cabin. When the familiar surroundings of the cabin came to sight, I gently set the human on the bed. I was NOT happy about him wondering off though. Just because I'm being nice now doesn't mean I'm not going to yell. Or static. A LOT.

Third person POV

Jeff looked a bit shaken up, but he didn't have a scratch. Slender, who was accumulating a dark cloud over his head almost, was still standing in front of Jeff, with his arms crossed and impatiently tapping his foot, waiting for Jeff to explain. There was a few moments before Jeff opened his mouth to talk.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I would get lost... Okay? Don't look so mad..." Slender made a movement like he was sighing and said, "as long as you stay here, don't make me look for you. It's a pain. And I don't even know your name." Slenderman still looked a bit cross, but Jeff looked up and yet again tried to make him less angry.

"My names Jeff... People call me Jeff the killer" he said, making his unusually long grin look wicked. Slender nodded "people call me Slenderman, or Slender is fine. You seem like a strange human. But, your different. Not like anyone else. I will continue to help you, and maybe even be your friend." Jeff laughed manically for no reason "That'd be great~..."


	5. Chapter 5

Le recap

Slender nodded "people call me Slenderman, or Slender is fine. You seem like a strange human. But, your different. Not like anyone else. I will continue to help you, and maybe even be your friend." Jeff laughed manically for no reason "That'd be great~..."

Third person POV

It was raining, and Jeff and Slender were inside the cabin. It was cold, but dry. Jeff shivered a bit. Slenderman notices this, and walks to the cupboard and looks around, there was a sweater there. He took it out and tossed it to Jeff.

"Eh? What's this?" Jeff question.

Slender said "I saw you were cold. It's a sweater."

Jeff meekly took the sweater. A light blush could almost be seen on his paper like skin. No one has ever treated him like this since he killed his parents. The truth was Jeff missed them dearly, but, what was done was done. He couldn't change the past. He was glad Slender was around. He could relate to him, people saw them both as a monster. He felt a connection that seemed to be getting deeper and deeper with the monster. He could tell that they were going to good friends. Jeff smiled.

"T-thanks" Jeff blushed again. Did he just stutter? Must be the cold... He pulled the sweater over his head. It was a little big, but it was comfortable. Slender nodded and looked out the window. Didn't seem to notice all this. He seemed distracted.

"Umm... You seem out of it. Are you okay?" Jeff asked curiously. Slender looked at him and sighed.

"Someone is in the forest. I don't want to go out in the rain. But now I have to." Slender said sounding a bit bummed out.

"Oh. Well, it can't be what bad..." Jeff said. Slender sighed again and stood, and walked to the door slowly.

"Well, I'll be back. Please don't do what you did yesterday." And with that Slender teleported and was gone. Jeff was alone in the cabin, with nothing to do. He walked over to the bed and plopped down sighing. What to do, what to do... Jeff picked up his knife and started messing with it. Running his fingers across the blade boredly, drawing a little bit of blood.

There was nothing in this small cabin to do but watch the rain. He looked out the window and wondered if that really was worth doing. He sighed and looked back down at the knife. After a while, he decided he would look around the small cabin. He got up, and headed towards the bathroom. It was small, with an old looking toilet, cubical shower. There was also a mirror. But nothing else. Jeff shut the door and walked back into the main room. There was a bookshelf against the wall by the window. He decided that maybe he could try reading.

He picked a random book and opened it. After a while reading it, it obviously didn't keep Jeff's attention and was quite boring. He put it back, and pulled out a note book. It was totally empty. Jeff wondered if the was any pens or pencils in the cabin, he look around, and saw a cup with serval in it. He picked the sharpest one and started doodling on the pages. He drew Slenderman, people running from him while he chases them with his knife, you know. Whatever a psychopath likes to draw. And did this for about an hour when Slender just teleported in the room.

"Oh, your back" Jeff said surprised at the sudden presence in the room. The tall man was soaked to the bone, and looked like he was tired. His shoulders slumped, and it was like there was a never ending storm cloud over his head.

Slenderman looked over at Jeff "I'm glad you didn't leave" Jeff nodded.

"You look kind of bad, are you okay?" He asked with his head titled.

"Chasing kids around for 2 hours wears me out. They sure do like to run" slender said, sitting on the bed. Jeff patted his back.

"What do you do when you catch them?" Jeff asked.

Slender looked at him ominously, "that's for me to know, and you, to find out."

Jeff pouted,"aw... I wanted to know. Oh well." Slender just moved his head like he was rolling his non existsing eyes.

"Well. I'm going to sleep. How about you?" Slender asked.

Jeff looked at him confused "there's only one bed, and your going to use it. So I guess I'll just stay up. I'm used to it, plus it's really hard for me to fall asleep since I don't really have eyelids."

"We could both sleep in the bed" Slender suggested.

" I haven't slept in the same bed as anyone but my brother though..."

"So?"

"I don't feel comfortable doing it.

"So?"

"I just can't remember and stuff..."

"So?"

"Can you not do that?"

" Do what?"

"Keep asking so"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... So?"

Jeff threw his hands in the air in frustration, " Fine! I'll sleep in the same bed with you! Happy!?"

Slender chuckled, "very." Jeff rolled his eyes, and climbed into the bed with him.

"Good night" Slender said cheekily.

"Night" Jeff muttered

-The next day-

Jeff woke up to the feeling of warmth around him. He liked the feeling, he felt safe, and he could let his guard down. Then Jeff realized, it was a body holding him. Who... The only one in the cabin was Slender. Could it be...? Jeff cocked his head to look and confirm his thoughts. Yep. Slenderman was cuddling him. And he liked it. Jeff was about to freak out, when he though, 'do I actually like this? My god. I do. I like having a guys arms around me?! What am I? Gay?' Jeff was terribly confused. And very freaked out by his own thoughts. Was he in love with the Slenderman?! What if Slender found out?! What if he didn't want to be his friend anymore... 'No. That won't happen, because he'll never know!' Jeff just decided to pretend he was sleeping, and enjoy it.

* * *

Just gotta upload the next ten chapters then It'll all be up to date .3.


	6. Chapter 6

Recap

Jeff woke up to the feeling of warmth around him. He liked the feeling, he felt safe, and he could let his guard down. Then Jeff realized, it was a body holding him. Who... The only one in the cabin was Slender. Could it be...? Jeff cocked his head to look and confirm his thoughts. Yep. Slenderman was cuddling him. And he liked it. Jeff was about to freak out, when he though, 'do I actually like this? My god. I do. I like having a guys arms around me?! What am I? Gay?' Jeff was terribly confused. And very freaked out by his own thoughts. Was he in love with the Slenderman?! What if Slender found out?! What if he didn't want to be his friend anymore... 'No. That won't happen, because he'll never know!' Jeff just decided to pretend he was sleeping, and enjoy it.

(Get ready for fluffy goodness and a Limey scene :3)

Slender POV

I woke up realizing I was holding Jeff. He was sleeping, so I decided that I wanted to stay this way a little longer. I have never felt so attached to something ever before. For some reason Jeff just connected with me. I can't exactly tell what it is, but it makes me want to protect him. And because I feel that way I will follow through on it. I look at Jeff who was snuggled into my chest, sleeping still. I might as well get up before he wakes up. I know most humans would be shocked on afraid if they woke up like this, I've seen it.

I carefully pulled my long arms away from him and got up. Then I went over to the small table by the book shelf. I wondered what I should do to occupy myself while he's sleeping still... I'm always chasing people in my woods away. I really didn't have any hobbies. I've read all the books on the shelves, and there's just nothing to do. I sighed, and decided to stare out the window. After doing this for what seemed like an eternity, I heard rustling in by the bed. Jeff was standing there yawning.

"Morn'in." He said sleepily.

"Good morning." I say back. Continuing to look out the window.

"Whatcha looking at?" Jeff asked curiously. I looked back to him again.

"Looking out the window. There was nothing to do when I woke up..." Jeff made an "oh" motion with his mouth and nodded. I just looked at him. There was nothing to do... Hm...

Author POV

Jeff and Slender sat in the quietness. Jeff started twirling his hoodie strings. He looked a bit nervous.

"Ummmm..." Jeff said awkwardly. Slender looked him, Jeff's heart started pounding. The tall man got up, and got closer to him. Jeff looked up with an innocent looking face.

"Slender...?" Slender started leaning in. Jeff started panicking. 'What!? What do I do? Is he going to kiss me?!... But wait, does he even have a mouth? What is he doing?!' All of a sudden he saw long teeth and mouth. He was going to get kissed by Slenderman. Finally, their lips met, Jeff's face turns a bright red.

(WARNING: if you don't like too heavy of yaoi and more into fluff. And you don't like all that making out shit. You shouldn't read this part. Sorry .)

Slender push him against the bed, deepening the kiss. Jeff put his arms around Slender, kissing him back. Slender ceased the kiss and moved to Jeff's neck, biting and sucking, leaving hickeys. Jeff moaned, with half lidded eyes, his face was flushed with lust. One of Slenders tentacles slipped its way up Jeff's shirt.

(Okay the yaoiness is over :3 enjoy the rest :3.)

Jeff suddenly felt panicky. He grabbed Slender's shoulders.

"Wait, wait! W-why are you doing this?" Jeff said looking scared.

Slender gave Jeff a funny look "You seemed like you enjoyed it. I just felt like I wanted too... Jeff for some reason you feel close to me. I don't know what it is, but it makes me want to protect you and make you happy." Jeff looked him in wonder. He still couldn't talk.

"I think it might be what humans call 'love' I am almost certain." Jeff looked a bit like he was about to cry.

"The only people who's ever told me they loved me was my parents and brother..." Slender hugged Jeff and kissed his forehead. Jeff blushed.

"We'll now I have. I love you." Slender said.

"... Just... Let me think... Okay?" Jeff said uncertain. Slender nodded.

Jeff POV

I obviously love him... But what if... I don't know... Something happens. He probably going to live forever... I'm still human.. What if I die? And he's alone.. I need to clear my head.

"I'm going out for a while, I won't stray from the cabin I just need to think..." I said looking up at Slender. He nodded again, and I left out the front door.


	7. Chapter 7

(I know how much you all love the recap xD)

_I obviously love him... But what if... I don't know... Something happens. He probably going to live forever... I'm still human.. What if I die? And he's alone.. I need to clear my head._

_ "I'm going out for a while, I won't stray from the cabin I just need to think..." I said looking up at Slender. He nodded again, and I left out the front door._

(ONWARD FELLOW CREEPYPASTA LOVERS)

Jeff POV.

I wondered around the cabin three times, thinking. What if he just feels the same pain of us both being monsters? What if he's playing with me... Lying to me... Like my mother did when she said I was beautiful. But, what if he's not? This may be my only chance to love someone who loves me back... I kicked a rock off the side half-heartedly. Maybe I should take the risk. It really won't fuck me up anymore then I am already. Maybe, we should give it a shot. I smiled a real smile, not the smile carved in my face. I walked back into the cabin. But the odd thing was, Slenderman wasn't in there...? Maybe someone was in his forest? Oh well. I went back into the cabin, and noticed something wasn't right.

Some books were thrown off the bookshelf, and there was a crack behind the book shelf.. It seemed to be glowing. What the hell? I looked around, it was nothing but a dark red black glowing. I started moving the shelf, making a crack big enough for me to fit in. I couldn't see anything inside... But, there was a chance that Slenderman was in there, and I don't want to lose him... I took a breath of air and slipped in between the bookshelf.

I couldn't see anything around me, but I kept heading straights could my footsteps echoing rhythmically. Then I started hearing... Someone else's foot steps. I started walking faster. The foot steps sped up as I did, they were off step from mine. I turned around. And I saw a boy, he looked like a video game character that Lou used to play... What was his name...

"You shouldn't have done that..." He looked up. "You've met a terrible fate, haven't you?" He grinned, and ran at me. I took out my knife, and looked him straight in the eye. He stopped and looked at my face.

"Your different..." He says. I just looked at him.

"Where's Slenderman?" I ask.

"Somewhere." he said.

"What are you playing at?" I said.

"Fun." he said. I just rolled my eyes. This dick wasn't going to help me. I started walking away.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to find Slenderman. Since your not going to help me. Plus, I don't really trust you." I continued walking away.

"I can help you find him though. I never said I wouldn't." I looked at him with an eye brow raised.

"Okay,but no bullshit. Got it?" He nodded, and started walking.

"Follow me." I followed him. Hoping that he would actually lead me to Slendy. I sighed pacing after the thing.

After a while we had walked we came to a door. He opened it, and gestured me to go inside.

"Oh no. Your going first." I say with a frown. He rolled his eyes and walked in. He spread his arms out and waved them around showing me there was nothing bad in it. I walked into the door. The room was dimly lit and the only other thing in it was a hallway leading into more candle lit stone walls. And we were still walking. This walking was going to kill me so I spoke up.

"Are we there yet" I said rather irritatedly.

"We have one more door to go through." I sighed. I wondered where we were going. This was pretty weird. Finally I could see a door. I praised whatever god there was that I could maybe stop walking. The video game character opened the door, and it lead to a street? I wondered what the fuck was going on. Where's MY Slendy? What is this place? I just called Slendy mine... I'm going even more insane.

The video game character smiled. "My names Ben. Welcome to the realm of monsters just like you." I blinked and looked around. Deformed, horrific monsters; creatures of the night; humans who weren't really humans. I was amazed I've never seen so many other monsters ever... But then I remembered what I came for. Slender.

"Okay, where's Slenderman?" Ben looked at me.

"Jack has him."

I growled "who the hell is Jack?" Ben grinned.

"Don't worry, he can't hurt him. We were just finding other monsters in the other realm and bringing them here."

"Take me to him." Ben rolled his eyes and waved his hand gesturing me to follow again. We walked down the street light lit street. After a while of a few turns we came to a neightborhood, and we stopped at the end of a driveway. There was a mailbox that said "Ben&Jack" I guessed that him and this Jack lived together. He walked up to the door and opened it.

"Jack. I brought another one to show around." There was a figure in a mask and wearing a hood, but you could see brown hair poking out, this must be Jack. He waved at Ben and turned back to what he was doing before, he was writing. But he held it up to... Slendy! I smiled.

"Slender! I found you finally!" Slendy slowly looked at me. A bit sadly. Oh no. He doesn't think I rejected him, does he? He turned back to read what Jack said. Then Ben spoke up.

"I sense some tension... Well since you two came down here almost at the same time, you'll have to stay here together, you see, humans didn't want us in they're world, so people high in power did they're best to make a new world so we can stay out of there, we just have to find all the monsters out there. Unless its an alien or something. They go back to space and stuff. You have to stay here, or they'll take this world away from us. We've actually been looking for you two for a long time. You two are both very notorious. And they defiantly wanted you out." He explained. I nodded, half listening. I was paying more attention to how sad Slendy was. What am I going to do? My chest was starting to hurt. What is this?

"You two are going to have to be roommates for a while." I grew hopeful that I would be able to tell Slender that I love him too. Slender just nodded a bit lifelessly. I felt that pain shoot in my chest again. This was going to be a bit rough...


	8. Chapter 8

_(That damned recap)_

_"You two are going to have to be roommates for a while." I grew hopeful that I would be able to tell Slender that I love him too. Slender just nodded a bit lifelessly. I felt that pain shoot in my chest again. This was going to be a bit rough..._

Author POV

Jeff and Slender were introduced to their new home, which was a small house, it was painted black and red, and had a brown fence around it. Ben urged them to go look around and see how they liked, and then slipped off to go harass some poor human through the computer without getting caught.

Slender slowly walked in the house, completely ignoring Jeff. Jeff sighed and tried to figure out what to do... Nothing came to mind, so he slowly walked behind Slender.

Once they got inside, Jeff shut the door, ready to confront him, and tell him it's all right. He was about to open his mouth before Slender shushed him with his tentacle.

"I am sorry I pushed my feelings on you. You don't have to say anymore. I will never speak of it again." Jeff's mind started to race, Slender just stared his direction.

"But Slen! Just wai-" Slenderman just cut him off again.

"I don't want to hear it Jeff. I don't care. I'll just forget about you, and you can forget about me" this made Jeff pretty angry.

"Goddammit! LET ME TALK YOU OVER-GROWN TWIG." Slender put his trendil away and just nodded.

"Good. Now. WHAT THE FUCK SLENDY? JUST FORGET ABOUT ME? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME? YOU CAN'T JUST "FORGET" THE PEOPLE YOU LOVE! I came to find you! And your just giving up and- and" Jeff's bottom lip was trembling, and his whole body was shaking. He looked pretty upset.

"What are you saying?" Slender said tilting his faceless head.

"I love you..." Jeff said quiet but loud enough to hear. Slender stood still, and everything was quiet. They stared at another for about an eternity, not knowing what to say. Then, Slender moved forward, and wrapped his tentacles around Jeff, pulling him in, and holding him.

"I love you too." replyed Slender. Jeff buried his face in Slender's black suit. Then they stood like that for a while. But, since staying like that forever is kind of hard, they decided to go sit on the couch and cuddle.

Jeff sat in Slender's lap, while Slender had an arm around him. He picked up the remote and turned on the T.V that came with the house. It was just whatever humans get on their television. After a while, Slender started to get a bit bored, and decided to mess with Jeff.

A tentacle creeped up Jeff's shirt. Jeff jumped and tried to turn around but couldn't because of the way he was sitting.

"H-hey! What do you think your doing?" Jeff said flustered.

Slender simply responded with, "bored" and continued to play with Jeff. He started moving around trying to escape Slender's tentacles, but to no avail.

"Slen, stop that. I'm not in the mood right now." Slender looked at him.

"The bulge in your pants say otherwise" he snickered as Jeff's face turned bright red.

"W-well quit messing with me!"

"But you like it."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No.."

"Yes."

Finally Jeff gave up, "Fine, you win." Slender chuckled and continued to molest him. Then the door bell rang.

"Slen. I have to answer the door." Slender wouldn't let go, and the doorbell rang again.

"Slendy, let go. Now." Slenderman made a huffing noise and let go. Letting Jeff get away to the door.

Jeff got to the door, and didn't see anyone there, he looked left, right, and then down. That's when he saw it.

A dog, with a horrendous smile. He was grinning at Jeff.

"Spread the word" he said demonically. Jeff looked at him, and literally melted.

"You are so cute! SLENDY! CAN WE KEEP HIM?! PLLLEEAAASSEEE!" Slender walked up to see what all the commotion was. He looked at the dog.

"No." Jeff made puppy eyes. "Pleeeaaasssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Jeff said, grabbing onto Slender's jacket.

"What if he already belongs to someone." Slender said unenthusiastically.

"I don't belong to anybody." The dog said, this time, in a less demonic voice. Jeff kept looking at Jeff begging him with his eyes wide. Slender put his hand on his forehead and his other his hip and shook his head.

"Ugh. Fine, but your feeding it and taking care of it."

"Yes! Hear that? You get to live with us!" Jeff said petting the dog, "so what's your name? " the dog grinned, "people call me smile dog" Jeff nodded. "Then I'll call you Smile. My names Jeff."

After that. Slender and Jeff never got much alone time.

Jeff was in the kitchen, trying to cook, but failing miserably. Slender had just entered the house silently and was about to come up behind Jeff and hug him. But Smile started barking viciously.

"Smile! It's just Slen!" Jeff waved at Slender, and went back to cooking.

Sender looked at what Jeff with doing, "are you trying to cook or something?" Jeff pouted, "don't be mean~" Slender moved Jeff over and started fixing what he was doing. Jeff jumped up on the counter and watched.

"Jeff, tables are made for glasses, not asses." Slender said in a monotone voice.

"Well, someone has a tentacle stuck up their ass." Jeff said hoping off the counter. Slender rolled his non-existing eyes. And kept cooking.

"Is something wrong Slen? You've been acting funny for a long time now..."

"Nothings wrong." Slender said. Just then Smile walked up to him and licked his hand. Then bit his hand. Slender slapped his head. Smile whimpered acting like he was more in pain then he was.

"SLENDERMAN! HOW DARE YOU HIT SMILE" Jeff yelled, "that's it! Your sleeping on the couch!" With that Jeff walked off to bedroom and locked the door.

"Dog, what do you have against me." Smile grinning and chuckled, "I don't like you that's all." Slender muttered darkly, "cock blocker."


	9. Chapter 9

Recap~

_Dog, what do you have against me?" Smile grinned and chuckled, "I don't like you that's all." Slender then muttered darkly, "cock blocker."_

_(ONWARD)_

Slender POV

I walked through Jeff and I's house in the dark, Jeff had kicked me out of the bedroom because I hit Smile. Stupid dog is probably sleeping with him in OUR bed right now. I was so pissed, how could Jeff care about that mangy mutt more than me! I had known Jeff longer! We've hugged, kissed, laughed together, and what has that dog done? Rang the goddamn door bell and showed up!

I walked to the couch and sighed, the thing is a little bit too short to sleep n for me. Sometimes, being 8 feet tall can have it's serious disadvantages.

Since I couldn't sleep there, I decided I could just use a pillow and blanket and sleep on the floor. I laid down and looked at the ceiling, feeling like shit because of that dog. I tried to sleep, shutting off all my senses. But I couldn't do it. This was bothering me WAY to much. I got up, and decided to go on a walk. It couldn't do any harm, since Jeff was probably fucking cuddling that mangy piece of shit in the bedroom, he won't notice I'm gone anyways. I opened the door and walked out silently.

Author POV.

Jeff sat in the bedroom staring at the ceiling, feeling bad for kicking Slendy out. But he hit Smile for no reason! Well, maybe no reason, Jeff didn't know.

"Smile... What should I do... I know Slender hit you, but I feel bad that I kicked him out on the couch..." Smile, looking a bit defeated said, "Master, I bit him... That's why he smacked me upside the head..." Jeff looked a bit shocked, "but why Smile? Why would you do that?" Smile obviously felt a bit guilty about causing Jeff pain and decided to come clean,"well, I haven't messed with anyone in a long time, and I can't help but feel he's an easily annoyed target..." Jeff frowned at Smile then rolling his eyes noticing that Slender does get annoyed quiet easily. He put his hand on Smiles head and lifted it, then brought it back down softly and said, "Bad." Smile gave him a weird look, but still flattened his ears showing that he regretted what he had done.

"Well, I better get Slen, 'Ol Spagetti arms isn't going to fit on that couch after all..." Smile nodded and jumped off the bed wagging his tail by the door waiting for Jeff to open it. Jeff got up and opened the door, happily bounding out into the hall way to the living room.

"Slen! Smile told the truth! Will you come back to the bedroom?" He said, while looking around the room. But, to Jeff's astonishment, Slenderman was no where to be found.

"Slen?!" He yelled. No response. Smile sniffed the air.

"He left about 5 minutes ago it smells like..." Smile said flattening his ears.

"Left? You mean, just walked out the door?" Smile nodded. And Jeff looked a bit heartbroken, "come on let's go look for him," Smile said nudging Jeff, Jeff followed him wordlessly. Opening the door for both of them, and they went out into the night.

-where Slender is-

Slender walked around the street lit pavement gloomily. Wonder what the hell he was going to do about this... The night air felt so peaceful, but after walking for a while, he began to hear voice getting closer, he could see two figures ahead of him, and he felt the need to hide, so he teleported close enough to hear them but for them to not see them.

As they came into view Slender could tell that they were human, but what were they doing here?... He listened into what they were saying.

"... And once they've all gotten here, were going to destroy this whole world, right?" The other human standing next to him nodded his head, "everything is in place, we just need a few more adjustments and its all good." Sender couldn't believe what he was hearing. Destroy this world?! All these monsters were living so comfortably! They weren't bothering a single soul, and why would they. Things were great here! Humans are fucked up... Then Slender teleported a couple blocks away, where he almost ran into a very deflated sad looking Jeff.

"Jeff!" Slender called out with a bit of static from surprise. Smile was by his side, looking guilty.

"Jeff! Why do you look so sad? Was it because I was gone? I was just out for a walk." Jeff looked up at him with wide puppy eyes and hugged Slender, then buried his face in his suit.

"Smile told me what happened, I'm sorry I yelled..." Slender put his arms around Jeff and looked at Smile. Smile nodded, and hung his head in apology. But the. Slender remembered what what he heard.

"We need to discuss something when we get back. Okay?" Jeff looked at him in wonder and just nodded.

"I'll just teleport us all back so it saves us time." Slender beckoned Smile over and grabbed his collar with one hand, and held Jeff with his other free arm. And within a millisecond, the were back in the living room. Slender quickly flipped on the lights and sat slender and smile on the couch. He closed the blinds and tried to sense anything in the room that could be harmful to their escape. (ya know, super slender vision and junk)

"Okay, while I was walking, I saw humans-"

"Humans?!" Jeff exclaimed. Slender quieted Jeff and continued talking, "yes, humans, they were talking about destroying this world once the other one is rid of all the monsters! We need to get out of here,it sounds like everything was in place too!" Jeff looked shocked. Smile's eyes were wide, not knowing what to make of the situation.

"What about everyone else?" Jeff said a hint of panic in his voice. Slender hadn't though of it, and he had an idea.

"Well, if they're still monsters in the other world, they won't want to destroy all this until they're caught, right? Why don't we round up the most notorious ones, and go to the other world? They want everyone gone, but they need us to be destroyed too, so they can't get us until we're cornered here!"

"But how will we find them all?" Jeff asked.

"Well, I know Smile is very well feared, and everyone knows about you and me, we could get Jack, Ben, The Rake, The Skin Taker from the Laughing stock, there's no way they'd destroy just the small fry. I think they actually wanted most of the notorious killers and creepers just to get rid of them." Jeff nodded.

"I see what you mean, but will it work?..."

"It will, so Smile, are you in?" Smile nods, "where ever my Masters go, I go" he said putting an emphasis on the word masters.

"We start tomorrow." Said Slenderman.


	10. Chapter 10

"But how will we find them all?" Jeff asked.

"Well, I know Smile is very well feared, and everyone knows about you and me, we could get Jack, Ben, The Rake, The Skin Taker from the Laughing stock, there's no way they'd destroy just the small fry. I think they actually wanted most of the notorious killers and creepers just to get rid of them." Jeff nodded.

"I see what you mean, but will it work?..."

"It will, so Smile, are you in?" Smile nods, "where ever my Masters go, I go" he said putting an emphasis on the word masters.

"We start tomorrow." Said Slenderman.

Author POV

In the living room, Jeff, Slender, and all rest of the creepypasta's were huddled. Making a plan to get out.

"How are we supposed to believe you! What if your only saying that get us killed!" Ben shouted at Slender, the other nodded, contemplating what Ben had said.

Jeff spoke up, "what reason would we have to kill you" Ben's left eye twitched, "BECAUSE, YOUR A FREAKIN PSYCHOPATH!" He roared. This pissed Jeff off, "WELL SO ARE YOU, YOU MANIPULATIVE BASTARD!" He retorted. Jeff growled, glaring at Ben, they stood up and you could almost see the lighting between them.

"Jeff." Slender called. Jeff, still glaring at Ben, sat down and crossed his arms, and then looked away.

"Look, we aren't going to harm you. Believe it or not, Jeff is totally soft. Kind of like a kitten." Jeff opened his mouth in disbelief, "Hey! I resent that! I have NOT gone soft, isn't that right Smile?" He said talking to smile like he was a baby. Everyone was silent. Jeff looking down realizing Slender was right.

"Don't look at me. I feel shame," he said, going into a corner. It was almost like a dark veil of shame was covering him.

"Enough of this," said Rake, "I personally believe them. I wander the streets at night, and often see humans around. But I never say anything because they could be making sure the world doesn't collapse on itself. But, after I heard Slenderman's story, I'm starting to think a bit different." Eyeless Jack just nodded in a agreement. There was an odd pause because the Skin taker spoke up.

"So. When are we leaving?" Slender looked him, and others agreed.

"We could leave tomorrow, pack your stuff." Jeff said. Then the Rake started talking again, "there are still a few more to get actually, I can get them." Slender looked at him,"who else?"

"We can't forget Red, and the Pokemon hacks. And I'm pretty sure Ben comes with the moon children and the shop keeper. Evil Sonic and Tails. You know, all them." Jeff huffed, "well as long as you get them." Rake rolled his eyes. And went out the door. To gather them, and tell them the plan. After that, everyone left, and Jeff and Slender were just talking.

"Do you really think this will work?" Jeff. Smile curled up on the floor next to Jeff's leg.

"I hope so... I really do..."

-THE NEXT DAY-

Finally everyone had gathered together and they had packed up their things. Not that they had much really, being monsters they didn't really have much attachment to things like humans do.

"Okay. We need to all leave at different times just incase humans are somehow watching us." Jeff yelled over the chattering of everyone, "Me and Slender will go last." he said quieter and passing out a paper slip with different times to go.

"Everyone has a partner; stick together. When you get to that other world, you will be in a cabin. Wait near that, or you might have to fight something. Okay?" There was murmurs of agreement, and the first pair took off ten minutes later. And after a while the room was half empty. They were all idly chatting with each other waiting to go. That is until Rake started yelling at Ben for stepping on his foot; and swore if he did it again he would turn him into a sacrifice. Then they started going back and forth with yelling and bitching at each other. Red was getting sick of it.

"Would you two knock it off?! Your giving me a damn headache." This caused Ben to bite back, "shut the fuck up! Stay out of it" then the Rake started baiting them to fight more and other joined in because of the noise.

Slender put one of his tentacles to his head and sighed. Then he sent out a whole bunch of static making that unbearable noise and making everyone's vision go to static.

"Shut it, I know most of us are different kinds of fucking psychopaths, but we need to work together to get the hell out of here before we're blown up or something," Ben sighed, the Rake rolled his eyes and just looked the other way, the others just sat back down and the whole room was quiet. Then another pair left. About an hour of silence passed and Jeff started talking, "Okay, I know everything is tense and all but this silence is going to turn me sane or something," Jane the killer, raised her eyebrow, "that's a bad thing?" She said. Jeff snickered, "that'd be an awful thing" then she muttered under her breath, "faggot-ass psychopath." Jeff just grinned and started laughing like a maniac in the totally silence. He stopped laughing suddenly and quickly walked up to Jane, grinning, "you think your funny," he smirked. Then he took out his knife and swung it- and stopped it an inch in front of her face. Jane didn't flinch. And just stood there unmoving. Jeff started laughing and walked away. Another pair had inched away as it was time for them to leave. Jeff's insanity filled the room, making others a bit uncomfortable.

-Later that night when most of the creepypastas had left-

Jeff was sitting on Slender's lap picking at dirt under his nails with his knife. There was only a few monsters left, and Jeff was starting to get bored. So he turned around and was straddling Slender's lap.

"Slendy, I'm bored."

"So?"

"Entertain me."

"I'm not your slave."

"Says who?"

"Me."

"I could win in a fight though."

"I could ignore you for a month," Slender made a notion of sighing, and but his head in his hand. Jeff then snuggled Slender and the others made gagging noise. Jeff heard this, and quickly turned around, "who wants to fucking go? Who's got a problem with me, huh?" They were silent, "that's what I thought," he said turning around and snuggling Slender again. After a while there was only Slender, Jeff, Ben, Jack, Rake, and Red.

"So Jack, wanna cuddle?" Said Ben waggling his eyebrows leaning closer to Jack, Jack pushed him with his hands and back away from Ben. Ben giggled. And more time passed, and Red and Rake left. It was 11:30 pm, and Ben and Jack were going to leave in 21 minutes. Then Jeff and Slender would leave at 12:13 am.

Soon after Ben and Jack left. And Jeff is still sitting on Slender's lap.

"Hey Slendy~ no ones around and we have a little time to mess around~" Slender just stared at him for a moment.

"Don't feel like it." He said calmly, "it won't be as fun if there isn't enough time." Jeff pouted and scooted closer the Slender, straddling him. He started biting his neck and leaving small kisses. Slender grabbed his waist and gently pushed him away.

"We have to leave soon, stop. And Smile is still here." Jeff blankly look at him, "he won't mind" Smile looked. A bit fearful, and shook his head at Slender, " We have to leave in 5 minutes. Knock it off," Slender growled. Jeff knocked it off and got off Slender's lap. Then he sat on the floor next to Smile muttering darkly. Slender rolled his eyes and looked at the clock, 3 more minutes.

Three minutes later Jeff, Slender, and Smile were walking down the street to the portal. Everyone was supposed to go different routes to the portal, Slender just teleported us to it.

"Okay. Lets do this." Jeff said grinning even wider than usually.


	11. Chapter 12

(Recap)

Many let out sighs of relief as the Rake finally let out, "we're here" and started moving toward the huge mansion.

Jeff POV.

As we walked to the mansion, I was looking at Kyoki, she was a bit... I don't know. But there was something about her that I don't seem to be getting. Usually if there was a sane human killing people in the middle of the woods, I would have made them go to sleep. But this person seemed to be... Kind of like Slender and I. Speaking of Slender, Splendor was poking him with one of his tentacles and talking rapidly about random shit. This might leave Slendy is a bad mood. He hates being pestered. I sighed and went back to thinking about Kyoki. There's something about her I can't put my finger on. She didn't talk much and sometimes randomly grinned with her long teeth. I liked her though.

We neared the mansion doors slowly, the sun was going to be high in the sky any moment now, and it was going to be hot out. Someone might melt or something. I saw Rake lift his long fingers to the door handle form where I was in the back of our small crowd. He turned it. Sometime during the trip he said that he killed the family a little outside of the woods after he chased them down, and they had separated themselves from other people because paranoia. So no one came to look for them and the house was left abandoned. Of course, they probably haven't been paying any electric bills or going to their jobs, so sometime later people were going to come to look for them.

Out of the corner out of my eye I saw Kyoki playing with her hair and looking at it.

"You look like your thinking about something..?" I asked Kyoki, she looked towards me.

"Need a hair cut. People might think I'm a girl." This slipped past My ears for a second before I realized what he said.

Eh.

Think I'm a girl?

Kyoki isn't a girl.

Kyoki=Boy.

I stopped in his tracks. Kyoki looked at me with his head tilted. I then just said, "Wat." Staring at him.

"People might think I'm a girl if I don't get a hair cut." I felt my mouth hanging wide open, "your not a girl...?"

Kyoki just shook his head and side I just started walking away like nothing ever happened.

"Sleeennndddyyy!" I yell waving at him. I grab his arm and hug him.

"Kyoki is a boyyyyyy" I whispered to him. Slender look down at me and made a sighing motion. He obviously didn't care. Great.

Everybody walked forward into the mansion, it was lighted by windows, and it had a warm feel to it as you walked in. The wallpaper was a dark red with white patterns on it, and the flooring was wood as you walked in. Right in front of them was a huge grand stair case.

"Holy shit, these people must have been drowning in fucking money." I said in awe. There were many doors on each side of the house leading to different hallways and rooms. It reminded me of like, a grand hall. 'This was gonna be great' I thought.

Slender POV

We walked into the large mansion. I looked around, the place was huge. You could have a small town of 150 live in it without trouble. We all slowly paced our selves looking around at this amazingly big palace. Wonder when they built it. I guess it's out here because its so big.

I went over to Jeff who was looking around curiously, it reminded me of a cute kitten. I really just wanted to hug him, but I know he would be mad because we're surrounded by others. Maybe later if I sneak up on him. Hopefully Smile won't be a fucking cock block ever again. And he can actually go farther than cuddling with Jeff. I got an urge to mess with him. I tried to resist it, but the urge was too strong. I snuck one of my tentacles around his waist and brought him closer. Jeff gave me a weird look.

"The hell? What are you doing" I didn't answer, too busy laughing inside my own head. I slipped another tentacle up his shirt, I looked over Jeff's now red face to sleep Smile, snickering. Now that I have Smile on my side, I am able to do what ever the hell I want. Jeff looks like his face is going to start spouting lava because of how red it had turned from the regular color. I started stroking the small of Jeff's back softly, to try and get another reaction. He seized up, looking at me and mouthing the words "stop it!" I just continued doing it. He looked over at Smile for help, Smile just snicker and walked closer to the front of the group who were walking towards the grand staircase. I turned my head back to Jeff as he slapped on of my tentacles audibly, well, loud enough to make Jane turn around and start laughing. Then everyone turned around.

"Can you please save that kind of shit for when we find everyone somewhere to sleep? I promise we'll put you on the farther eat side of the house away from everyone so we don't have to listen. We all know Jeff could probably make up in noise for both of you." Ben said smirking at the last line. Jeff's face was now glowing and he opened his mouth to say something. I just stared at him. Looks like I might get yelled at later. Oh well.

~Later~

We had explored the whole place. They put people in charge of different things, like Ben was apart of the placing sleeping arrangements. And I honestly wasn't listening to everything else. I was just thinking about Jeff. Who was glaring at me 80% of the time of the whole meeting. Smile was going to stay in the living room or whatever. Since, he was a dog. And Smiling cat was going to stay out there too. Wonder how that's going to turn out. Finally we went to our new rooms. Since Ben is SO funny he put us on the west wing farthest away from anyone. Actually, no one was in the west wing but us, since there was so much room.

Author POV

Jeff glared at Slender as he closed the door. His hands were across his chest and he looked happy, but that was just the smile carved into his face.

"What the fuck was that?" Jeff said. Slender said nothing, and just walked closer to him, "Slend? What are you doing... Slendy? Slender!" By now Slender had used his tentacles to pin him to the nearest bed. Which was over queen sized almost. It was huge (That's what she said). One of his tentacles creeped its way up to Jeff's shirt, "Slender! What the fuck! I'm trying to argue with you!" Slender put one of his tentacles over Jeff's mouth, causing Jeff to bite him, but effectively shutting him up.

The rest of the night was needless to say, fun. But not to everyone who could hear them from every side of the huge mansion.


	12. Chapter 11

_(Recap)_

_"What the fuck was that?" Jeff said. Slender said nothing, and just walked closer to him, "Slend? What are you doing... Slendy? Slender!" By now Slender had used his tentacles to pin him to the nearest bed. Which was over queen sized almost. It was huge (That's what she said). One of his tentacles creeped its way up to Jeff's shirt, "Slender! What the fuck! I'm trying to argue with you!" Slender put one of his tentacles over Jeff's mouth, causing Jeff to bite him, but effectively shutting him up. _

_ The rest of the night was needless to say, fun. But not to everyone who could hear them from every side of the huge mansion._

Author POV

Jeff rolled out of bed,mount when he got up, he felt a terrible pain in his back like he had never felt before, he dropped to his knees onto the floor, "fuckkkkk... Ouch! Slender! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

-Somewhere else in one of the many mansion rooms-

"SLENDER WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME" Ben groggily heard as he was awoken from Jeff's yell of frustration.

"Heh. I guess we all know Jeffy is virgin now~" He turned over to face Jack, who had a pillow over his ears. Then sighed and went back to sleep.

Slender POV

I jumped as I heard my lovely Jeff's screams of frustration, I got out of bed to the side where he was on the floor. I used my tentacles to pick him up off the ground softly. Trying to get him to clam down. I carried him back to the bed while he kicked around, "Jeff, Jeff! Stop! You going to hurt your self" Jeff stopped flailing and calmed down.

"Don't be mad please. I love you, and I wanted to show it." Slender said nicely.

"Ohhh so you show that you love someone by raping them. SLENDER THAT'S NOT HOW IT WOOORRKSS!" I flinched at Jeff's yelling, "uhh... It's not rape. You liked it, you moaned like a whore." Jeff looked up at me with a glare, got up, braced the pain, and limped to the door.

"Jeff, where are you going?" Jeff didn't answer, instead he opened the door and slammed it shut, leaving me alone in the room, with my head hung low. Shit. I fucked up.

Jeff POV

"Damn bastard, doing that to me, I should make him go to sleep, see who's the submissive fucking whore now.." I said muttering under my breath. I was so pissed off, I was TRYING to argue with Slenderman yesterday. But for some fucking reason, he pinned me to then fucking bed. I want to kill something so badly right now it almost hurts. I got that feeling that always nags at me and won't go away until I kill someone. I sighed. This sucks, my ass hurts, and I probably didn't need to yell at Slender because I liked it anyways. I'm acting like a women... I stopped walking. I was too harsh maybe.

I took in a deep breath and turned around. I started limping back. I creaked open the door and I saw Slendy sitting on the bed head down. I walked in quietly and stood there for a minute.

"... Slendy...?" I asked quietly. Slender looked up at me probably wondering why I was here. I walked over to him and straddled his lap and hugged him. I felt him wrap his arms around me. I'm not one for cuddling, being a cold blooded killer and all, but for Slendy, I'm willing too.

Slendy moved around a bit, and we were lying on the bed. It went on like that until, someone BURST through the door! It was Ben.

"JEFF'S NOT A VIRGIN ANYMOREEEEEEEE" he yelled at the top of his lungs, before running out the room. My whole face turned pretty red. Slenderman stared at the door for about a minute before getting up and telepathically telling me, "I'll be right back." As he teleported out of the room. I then heard a few crashes and bangs before Slendy appeared in front of me again. I stretched my already large smile into a grin. Slender also seemed pretty happy.


	13. Author note: I am so sorry

**I'm sure you have noticed the chapters are all messed, and I am so sorry. For some reason they won't upload right . I'm afraid if you wanna keep reading you gotta go to my DA account, all the chapters are caught up and I have less problems. I'll put a link in here, but you have to c/p. I am so sorry about this in-convince. Forgive **

**Here is the link. I'm sorry :: gallery/43909482**

**~Blue**


End file.
